


Something New

by smarshtastic



Series: Overwatch Kink Zine [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: Not that she isn’t a good person - Angela didn’t go into medicine for selfish reasons, after all - but she is only human.A normal human with normal desires.Like tying up her girlfriend and making her come over and over and over again until she can’t walk straight.---Angela introduces Fareeha to light bondage.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Overwatch Kink Zine](https://twitter.com/OvwKinkZine)! I'm so glad I was able to write my favorite trope (sex pollen) AND my favorite pairing for the zine. Check it out!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic), [tumblr](https://wictorwictor.tumblr.com) (for now), and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/mcreyes)! Come say hi ♥

Angela isn’t as sweet and unassuming as her outside appearances might lead people to believe. The angel act can mostly be attributed to her name and the Valkyrie suit, nothing more. Not that she isn’t a good person - Angela didn’t go into medicine for selfish reasons, after all - but she  _ is _ only human. 

A normal human with normal desires. 

Like tying up her girlfriend and making her come over and over and over again until she can’t walk straight. 

Fareeha is not convinced that this is a normal human desire. 

“Why would you want that?” Fareeha asks, wrinkling her nose. Angela sets her teacup down calmly. She prepared herself for this. 

“I think you’ll like it.”

“Why do you think  _ that _ ?”

“It’s about trust, Fareeha,” she says. She looks across the table at Fareeha and smiles sweetly. “Don’t you trust me?”

Okay, so Angela is maybe only  _ mostly _ a good person. Fareeha scowls. 

“That’s low,” she says, sipping her tea. “Of course I do.”

Which is how Angela ends up tied to her bed, arms up and legs spread, wrists and ankles bound with a golden rope, securing her to the bed. The rope criss-crosses her torso, a simple harness - nothing intimidating. It’s been a long time since she was the one tied up like this. She usually prefers to do the tying. But the way the ropes bite into her skin sends a thrill down her spine, pooling warm and tingly between her legs. She shifts a little, testing the ropes, but she’s secure. Angela raises her eyes to look at Fareeha, who stands, naked, at the foot of her bed. 

“Now what?” Fareeha asks, her eyes roaming over Angela’s body, not sure where she should be looking. Angela feels her skin warm under Fareeha’s gaze. 

“Whatever you want,” Angela says. She wets her lips with the tip of her tongue. “I trust you.”

Fareeha hesitates for a moment then climbs up onto the bed slowly, kneeling between Angela’s legs, then stretching out along the length of her body. Her solid weight presses Angela into the mattress, making the ropes dig into her skin. Angela exhales, eyes going bright. 

“Is this… comfortable?” Fareeha asks, running her hands up Angela’s sides, finger tripping over the rope harness. She drops a kiss to the curve of Angela’s neck. 

“That’s not the point,” Angela says. She squirms a little under Fareeha’s touch. Fareeha cups Angela’s breast, her thumb running over Angela’s peaked nipple. 

“Then what  _ is _ the point?” 

“You’re overthinking it,” Angela says. Fareeha pinches her nipple. Angela sucks in a breath and arches up into the touch. “Ah - like that, yes.”

Fareeha leans back, sitting up to kneel between Angela’s legs. Her brow furrows - that serious look she gets when she’s concentrating, trying to figure something out. Angela can’t do anything but watch, her breath coming quicker in anticipation. Fareeha maps out Angela’s skin with her strong hands, tracing between the crisscrosses of rope, nails grazing lightly over her skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. She leans forward and catches one of Angela’s nipples in her mouth. Angela lets her head fall back. 

“Oh - !”

After that, Fareeha seems to get the gist of it all. She teases Angela with her fingers, lips and tongue, sucking marks into her skin as she works her way down from Angela’s neck, her breasts, her stomach, stopping just short of the neat patch of hair leading down between her legs. She looks up at Angela, her lips hovering over her skin, her breath warm and damp. Angela nods breathlessly. Fareeha ducks her head and presses a kiss to the inside of her thigh, then inches her way back up until her lips close around Angela’s clit. Angela sucks in her breath as Fareeha’s tongue sweeps over it, warm and wet, her lips closing around it, enveloping her. 

“There - oh, there -” Angela breathes. 

Fareeha grips Angela’s thighs as she circles her tongue over Angela’s clit, dragging her tongue over it with a broad sweep before pointing her tongue and pressing into her. Angela arches up as much as the ropes will allow her, wanting desperately to get her hands into Fareeha’s hair, her fingers flexing around the ropes. Instead, she tilts her head down to watch. The flush is high on Fareeha’s cheeks, her eyes closed in reverent concentration. The wet sound of her mouth as it works against her pussy fills the room, but soon Angela’s breathy moans drown out the noise. 

“Yes - yes, oh yes, Fareeha,” Angela pants. Fareeha opens her eyes, raising them to lock her gaze with Angela’s - an intense look that makes Angela shiver. Fareeha pulls back, just a little, her lips slick and swollen and pink, the corner of her mouth quirked up. She lets go of Angela’s thigh - slowly, deliberately - and then trails it down Angela’s wet slit, fingers slipping through Angela’s arousal, then back up to circle her clit until Angela’s toes curl and she cries out. Fareeha smiles wider. She slides her finger into Angela, curling it up as she ducks back down to take Angela’s clit into her mouth again. Angela thrashes against the ropes, her voice going high and needy. She needs to touch Fareeha, needs to have her hands all over her, pull her closer, closer,  _ closer  _ \- 

“Ah!” Angela cries out. Fareeha’s clever finger keeps the pressure up inside her until Angela is a quivering mess. She drops a kiss to the inside of Angela’s thigh and comes back up to kiss Angela on the mouth. Angela can taste herself on Fareeha’s lips. She licks into her mouth, still breathing hard. She feels Fareeha smile. 

“Alright. You’ve convinced me.”

✿

The next time, it’s Fareeha’s turn. Angela practically vibrates in anticipation as she looks down at Fareeha tied to their bed. The gold rope stands out luminously against her tanned skin - her muscles moving under the bindings. Angela licks her lips. 

“Okay?” Angela asks, eyes roaming over Fareeha’s body hungrily. She’s wearing the cobalt blue garters and shelf bra that Angela bought for the occasion - she can never resist an excuse to dress Fareeha up, and the blue compliments the gold ropes and Fareeha’s skin beautifully. Fareeha gives her a short nod. 

“I can see why you’d like this,” she says, her voice a little low and shy. Her fingers flex against the ropes that hold her arms up to the headboard. Angela brightens. 

“Just you wait, Fareeha,” she replies. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Fareeha nods again. Angela straddles her hips and leans down to kiss her, hands sliding up into her hair, her lips sweet and tender. She prefers this; getting her hands all over Fareeha is one of the best parts of their relationship, and if she’s the one tied up, she can’t enjoy that. Angela loves the way her muscles flex underneath her, the hard line of her hips pressing into the fleshy inside of Angela’s thighs. 

Angela kisses Fareeha until they’re both breathless. She sits back on Fareeha’s hips and trails her hands out of Fareeha’s hair, down over her breasts, watching her nipples harden between her fingers. Fareeha’s chest rises and falls rapidly, her eyes bright as she watches Angela’s hands. 

“Do you want more?” Angela asks, still rolling a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Please,” Fareeha breathes. Angela smiles sweetly at her before she ducks back down, taking Fareeha’s nipple gently between her teeth. Fareeha sucks in her breath. “Oh - !”

Angela scrapes her teeth lightly over the hardened nub until it’s almost too much and Fareeha squirms underneath her. She does the same to her other nipple, keeping it up until Fareeha’s flesh is reddened and her breath comes in short, shallow pants. 

She doesn’t let her catch her breath. Angela wiggles lower, positioning herself between Fareeha’s legs and licking a long stripe over her pussy. She’s wet already - she always likes it when Angela uses her teeth. Angela laps at her, skirting around her clit until Fareeha makes a frustrated noise, then she closes her lips around Fareeha’s clit and rubs her tongue against it. Fareeha cries out, the ropes and bed creaking as she arches into Angela’s mouth. Angela presses her back down to the bed with both hands and Fareeha goes pliant under her palms, giving herself over to Angela’s touch. Angela smiles against her pussy. She raises her eyes to watch Fareeha’s face, her hands soothing over the tops of Fareeha’s thighs. Her eyes are screwed shut, her mouth open, her head tilted back. 

“Ah - ah - ah -  _ Angela _ ,” Fareeha pants. She shudders. Angela slips a finger inside her, meeting little resistance in that silky, wet warmth as she curls it just so, making Fareeha shudder harder. She presses up and rubs, flicking her tongue over Fareeha’s clit. Fareeha cries out. “Angela!”

Angela knows how to play Fareeha’s body. Her tongue sweeps over Fareeha’s clit, just a little rough, with just enough pressure. She feels Fareeha clenching around her finger, wetter and wetter with each stroke. 

When Fareeha comes, her whole body trembles, her voice going high and soft as she gasps Angela’s name over and over. Angela smiles against her pussy but doesn’t stop licking at her. She slips another finger into Fareeha as she’s coming down from her first orgasm. Her pussy clutches and twitches around Angela’s fingers. The slick, wet sounds of Angela’s mouth and fingers punctuate Fareeha’s desperate intakes of breath. Angela shifts and presses her face in closer, getting sloppier as Fareeha strains harder against the ropes. She won’t break free of them - that Angela knows - but her hips keep chasing Angela’s clever tongue. Fareeha’s second orgasm comes quickly on the heels of the first, her voice breaking as she shakes apart. 

Angela pulls off slowly, dragging her lips away from Fareeha’s clit. She presses wet kisses up her stomach, between her breasts, scraping her teeth over Fareeha’s neck before she kisses her full on the mouth, sharing the sweet taste of Fareeha’s pussy with Fareeha herself. 

“Good?” Angela asks, her whole body pressed along the length of Fareeha’s, their lips still touching. Fareeha nods breathlessly, making a little high-pitched sound in the back of her throat. Angela smiles. “Good. I’m not finished with you yet.”

Fareeha makes another small noise - almost a whine - but Angela is already getting up. Fareeha tilts her head back, about to protest. Angela shakes her head. 

“Let’s put your clever mouth to use, Fareeha,” Angela says. She kneels over Fareeha’s head, knees bracketing her shoulders, and smiles down at Fareeha. Fareeha has already tipped her head back in anticipation, instinctively knowing what’s coming, her tongue flicking out to wet her parted lips. “I’m so wet for you.”

Fareeha shivers underneath her. Angela lowers herself to Fareeha’s face, using the headboard for leverage as she plants her pussy right on Fareeha’s mouth. Fareeha laps up into her immediately. She’s breathing heavily through her nose, her mouth making sloppy, eager sounds as Angela grinds down. Angela lets her head fall back, moaning softly. She drops one hand from the headboard into Fareeha’s hair, petting it back nicely. 

“Good - just like that Fareeha. You’re doing so well.”

Fareeha moans into Angela’s pussy, her teeth grazing Angela’s clit. Angela grinds down more, tugging on Fareeha’s hair. It makes Fareeha gasp against Angela’s pussy. Angela bears down harder, watching what she can see of Fareeha’s face with heavy-lidded eyes. Fareeha’s cheeks are going redder, her eyes screwed shut as she eats Angela out with desperate, greedy flicks of her tongue. She can’t be getting much air with the way Angela is grinding down on her face, but it doesn’t seem to deter her - in fact, it might make her that much more desperate. Angela tugs on her hair again, slightly sharper this time. She feels Fareeha moan throatily against her. 

“Make me come, Fareeha,” Angela breathes. Fareeha’s arms strain against the ropes holding her arms to the headboard, her muscles bulging as she cranes her neck up to press deeper into Angela’s pussy. Angela’s thighs tremble on either side of Fareeha’s head. She’s close - even tied up, Fareeha can make Angela fall apart. “Oh - oh - Fareeha -”

Fareeha does something with her tongue that makes sparks burst behind Angela’s eyelids. She cries out, grinding against Fareeha’s face as she comes, thighs shaking and fingers flexing in Fareeha’s hair. 

It takes her a moment before she’s able to get off of Fareeha’s face, her whole body still shaky as she lies down on top of her, stretched out on her chest. Fareeha’s cheeks are red, her lips swollen and wet with Angela’s slick, but curled in a slightly dazed smile, her eyes glazed and half-open. Angela kisses her deeply, stroking her hair away from her face. 

“You did so good for me,” she murmurs against Fareeha’s lips. “You made me feel so good. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Uh huh,” Fareeha nods a little bit, her eyes slipping closed. Angela smiles and kisses her again. She reaches up to unfasten the ropes and release Fareeha’s arms. They both fall to the mattress, heavy and sated. Fareeha hardly moves as Angela gets up off her to release her legs as well. 

Angela reaches over the edge of the bed and pulls a thick blanket up over them. Fareeha still hasn’t moved much, her eyes closed and chest rising and falling steadily. Angela spoons up against her and kisses the corner of her mouth. She takes Fareeha’s wrists in her hands, gently massaging the marks the ropes left behind. After a few long moments, Fareeha turns and presses her face into Angela’s neck. 

“Wow,” she says, muffled. Angela lets out a small giggle. She kisses Fareeha’s wrist and gathers her up closer. 

“Yes?”

“Definitely yes,” Fareeha says. She peeks up at Angela. “Can we do that again?”

Angela beams. She slips her hand under Fareeha’s chin and tilts her head up to kiss her sweetly. 

“As many times as you’d like, Fareeha.” 


End file.
